Secrets
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: Affairs were very messy businesses. (Thundershockshipping, set in the GXverse)


Alright, this is like a year old, but I completely forgot to post it! I don't even know why I wrote this, but I really like this ship still whoops. Regardless, enjoy! u wu

* * *

The Obelisk dorms were silent, most of them having gone to sleep, or at the very least retreated back into their rooms. However, not that it was the first time, but Shark and Manjoume took this as a chance to bend the rules yet again. Of course, they needed to return to their rooms at a set time; but it never specified whether or not it meant their own rooms.

Even so, the female dorms were naturally quiet and small. Shark would not be caught for going into the other's room, seeing as no one would be around to see them. Her hand barely touched the door before it swung open, her wrist grabbed and pulled inside, the door shutting quietly behind her. Before she could have whispered a word of protest, a pale finger touched her lips.

Manjoume grabbed onto the other girl's collar, pulling her closer and crashing their lips together. She had done this plenty of times, but regardless, each time, it had caught Shark off-guard. Manjoume roughly nibbled her bottom lip - she was never one for care. Her tongue swiped over it, partly to soothe, but mainly to demand access, which was swiftly granted. Their tongues clashed in battle for dominance over the much too familiar area, their tastes mixing in a delicious mess.

Shark's hands found their way to the front of the black jacket, making quick work of the familiar opening, and letting it drop to the floor below. It took only a few seconds before a shirt joined it, leaving Manjoume's top half exposed, with only a black bra to cover herself. This wasn't on, how dare Shark attempt to take control? Without a word exchanged, she grabbed her wrist again, pulling her to the bed, before pushing the younger female down against the bed. Manjoume joined her, hovering over her with a smirk. Their lips met again, and the same never-ending battle within their mouths continued.

Manjoume wasted no more time. Shark's blue blazer was swiftly removed, along with her shirt. Her pretty, lacy purple bra was unhooked, and thrown off somewhere within the room. She took the now-exposed breasts in her hands, massaging them lightly as her thumbs brushed lightly against the nipple. Shark's breath hitched, but she tried to keep her cool. Manjoume moved her head down to carefully tend to them. Her tongue licked one gently, before taking it into her mouth as the other was teased with her fingers.

When she had decided she had enough of that, her hands trailed down Shark's side, reaching the top of her skirt. Her fingers searched blindly for the opening, but she had done this before. She would know exactly where it was.

"Hey!" Shark said.  
"Shh." Manjoume placed a finger over her lips for emphasis.  
"You're having all of the fun," she protested.  
"Yeah," the other agreed as her fingers found the opening. "So?"

The dark blue skirt was opened, and eventually tugged off. Manjoume moved herself down, until she was faced with the shark print underwear that she had to try so hard not to laugh at. Shark heard a snigger, and glared down at the girl, who immediately calmed down. Her index fingers hooked the outside, pulling the silly underwear down and off and tossing it somewhere in the room, which Manjoume presumed was with the rest of the items that had been carelessly tossed.

She placed her hands on Shark's knees, spreading her legs and exposing her. She paused for a moment, earning her a look of 'fucking get on with it, then'. Manjoume moved a hand down from her knee, brushing down her thigh as it eventually reached its destination. Her index finger traced down the other girl's entrance, testing how horny she was. By the colourless fluid on her finger and by the shiver she received, well, it should have been obvious.

Finally, to Shark's relief, Manjoume moved her head down to her crotch. Her tongue lightly teased her clit, barely touching it. The other tensed a little from anticipation, struggling to relax. It was hard to relax when the experienced tongue began to properly work its magic on her, working in all of the right places. Her breath picked up, faster and shakier, trying so hard to keep her cool exterior intact. Fingers slipped inside of her carefully as she was distracted. They rubbed against her sweet spot as Manjoume thrust the fingers in and out, causing her to grip the sheets. Her moans were enough encouragement to continue, even if they were quiet; they didn't want attention drawn to them. It wasn't much longer until, with an arched back and calling the older girl's name through gritted teeth, she reached her limit.

When Manjoume moved away to observe her work, she noted all the attractive things about her lover. The way her purple hair clung to her sweaty forehead, or her cheeks were flushed with a bright pink, her expression rather calm and eyes closed. She leaned up and planted a kiss on her lips. It took a minute before Shark's face twisted into anger and pushed the other away.

"That's disgusting!" she complained, trying to get the taste of herself off her lips.  
"That's_ you_," the other didn't hesitate to remind her.  
Shark sat up. "I'm not returning the favour, now."  
"That means I win," she smirked.  
"Whatever. I'm tired," the younger one grumbled.  
"Are you gonna stay in here?" Manjoume asked. She nodded.

The pale girl discarded her skirt before laying down, her lover laying down with her. She was reluctant to hug her. After all, what even were they? They acted like enemies. Well, not as much as herself and Judai – one sided, of course – but there still seemed to be the element of rivalry present. It was only during the night, after they had finished their nightly affair, that any form of affection was ever shown, and even then it was rather minimal affection. It was odd to admit she was developing feelings for the aquatic duellist in her bed. But, were the feelings even reciprocated, beyond the obvious lust? She couldn't have known. And she wouldn't have guessed, either.

As Manjoume dozed off, she swore she felt something wrap around her, and the warmth of another person shuffled beside her. She wasn't too sure; it was that stage between awake and dreaming. Her dreams could have easily altered the real world to fit her wants. With what little energy she had before falling asleep, she shuffled as close to the warmth as possible. It was a cold night, she reasoned mentally, before she fully drifted off.


End file.
